


[Podfic] Ignition written by Copperbadge

by Peckishdragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Car Sex, Episode Related, M/M, Podfic, cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: Owen was still grumbling about camping and Gwen was hiding out in the medical bay most of the time and Tosh obsessively checked Rift activity to cope with what they'd seen but Ianto, gorgeous fucked-up Ianto, had taken control of the one thing from their misadventures in the countryside that he could control.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Ignition written by Copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ignition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710524) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Many thanks to Copperbadge for blanket permission to podfic! I adore this story, and there needs to be more podfic of Torchwood fiction in the world! 

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9te3ggqcgxcmbqs/Ignition.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SY3DEBGYvaMOoVjYD2of8bABEMW66SXR/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
